Spellbound
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam and Dean. Demon Dean/Human Sam. Dark Fic. Dean is evil in this one! Dean is the Prince of Hell, Bobby is his Father, the Ruler of Hell. Dean has gone up to find a Mate and sets his sights on Sam Winchester. But once he gets him, he has to convince him to be his Mate, which proves more difficult than he first assumed it would. Killing, death, kinky BDSM, and more!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fic! Romantic but evil! Sam is not willing for most of this and Dean kills a lot to keep him! The road to love is not easy for Demon! Dean, trust me.**

**Warning:**** Human Sam/ Demon Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Killing, bondage, rape, and generally evil behavior from Dean! Gay sex, of course is always present, it's my 'Wincest' obsession, lol. If you don't like Dean, Bobby, or John evil or can't bear to have harm come to our adorable Sammy, don't read! I get graphic with most of my writing, and smutty, of course, and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Dean is the Prince of Hell, Bobby is his Father, the Ruler of Hell. Dean has gone up to find a Mate and sets his sights on Sam Winchester. And, after one night of bliss, he's sure he belongs with Sam, even if Sam doesn't know it yet. He's sure he will someday.

So, like the demon he is, he makes sure to kill anyone who tries to take Sam from him or protect him from Dean, and people he gives to Sam as gifts to try to please him, leaving a trail of death behind him in pursuit of getting Sam to love like he loves Sam. The problem is Sam is not cooperating and Dean is running out of options, so he makes one desperate bid at it: Mind control, spells, and love idols. He's sure it will work. Sam however tries another approach, once he accepts Dean will never let him go, that is…

Will Sam's approach work or will Dean have to go with his?

One things for sure, Sam will be his, the only question is how he gets that way.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, open your eyes." Dean asked and Sam grumbled.

"Why bother?" Sam said and rolled away. As much as his bonds would let him of course.

"Sammy…" Dean urged.

"Untie me first." Sam said and knew this answer.

"No. You'll run again. I'll punish you and you will be unhappy again." Dean said and stroked his face.

"And that wasn't a hint?" Sam said groaning and sat up finally and looked.

A girl of twenty sat there on the bed, terrified. "Happy birthday, Sammy." Dean said grinning at him.

"Dean…" Sam growled and sighed.

"She's all yours. Just your type. Come on!" Dean looked hurt now. He'd searched for hours for just the right one for his captive/lover. Okay, the lover part was less willing but he was working on it!

He'd tried seduction, and even though this was _not_ the first time for either of them having sex with each other; Sam had punched him the first time he'd tried it.

He'd considered force and, well, he hated that so he decided to give that one up. He didn't want him unwilling.

He'd tried drugs but…it seemed they were rapidly becoming the only way Sam would touch him…and he was hoping this idea would work better.

"I was thinking another threesome." Dean said eagerly. Sam just gave him a look and Dean wilted unhappily. Sadness filled his heart and he dug in the bag again, pulling out the needle and vial. "You sure you won't…love me? Take your gift?"

"No, you're going to drug me if I don't agree to do it again, aren't you?" Sam glared and sighed. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the girl and sighed. "At least drug her, too. I don't want to rape anyone again." He sighed.

"But you won't make love with me, not willingly?" Dean bit a lip nervously, Dad had said it would work…it had worked with John and he and Bobby had been together for years now. He felt a tear slide down and he pressed the needle to his neck, "Please, I love you…"

"No." Sam said and gritted his teeth as the needle slid in, and the drug shot into his vein. Now his head spun as his body began to feel weird again. His libido flared and he got hard, and he felt like he was on fire and needed sex now! The woman on the bed lay there writhing and he rolled to her, a condom hit his hand and he slipped it on, blindly slipping into her as he felt a dick slide into him, and he moaned. They moved now and the girl cried out in pleasure, and Sam joined her, getting louder and more urgent as moans that fell from his lips. "More!" Sam gasped, "Love you!" and they moved harder and deeper now, cumming with shouts as Dean claimed his lover again, and Sam came in her, his condom filling.

Then he lay Dean below him as Dean took her and he thrust into Dean, taking him hard on the first go as they fucked again and again, until they passed out and Dean wiped them off. The girl was disposable so he killed her and wrapped her in the plastic on the floor. Then he bound Sam again and left him there as he disposed of her body. Returning soon after and cuddling with his bound lover.

"You will love me, Sam. I'm sure of it. _Someday_ you'll love me." Dean said softly as he kissed his cheek softly, "Mine, all mine!" Then he slept and savored the warmth of Sam once more.

Then he loaded the man into the car, bound feet and hands and got into his side. Sam watched him in annoyance as he got in. "Dean?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, Sam." Dean said pulling onto the road, adjusting Sam's seatbelt on him now. He was nude but for the leather gear and leather underwear.

"Why did you take my clothes?" Sam asked.

"You are less likely to run away dressed this way. Plus, I can look at and touch your gorgeous body better this way." Dean said happily, "You were amazing last night, baby. Fucked me so good! You weren't so bad either, so tight and hot for me!"

"You drugged me." Sam said softly and shook his head in wonder. Dean huffed and pulled off the road behind some trees. They had to talk…again.

"I explained this, Sammy. You love me. You just don't want to admit you feel it. I love you. I drug you to get you to admit how you really feel. If you'd just try to love me, I would stop it." Dean said sadly. "You are mine, Sammy. When you run on me, it hurts me."

"Please let me go, Dean." Sam begged and saw Dean's jaw tighten.

"Do you love me?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said softly.

"Will you run to the cops if I let you go?" Dean asked, knowing he would.

"Yes." Sam admitted.

"So if I let you go, I'd have to kill you?" Dean said and hurt settled in his chest as he looked out the windshield.

"Dean…" Sam said afraid.

Dean thought and thought, his little demon brain doing its thinking and got an idea. He turned the car around and headed to New Orleans. He had an idea.

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean still kept quiet, eyes bright with hope. His stomach clenched at that look. If his captor was this happy then it meant Sam was going to be very unhappy, well, even unhappier than _usual _really. "Dean!" He tried to get him to tell him what he was doing.

"What, Sam?" Dean said softly as he stopped to turn onto the freeway.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked worried.

"Fixing us." Dean said.

"How?" Sam said. The only thing broken was this demon had kidnapped him from Stanford and had been using him as his love slave for two years! He'd burned Jess on the ceiling first and then had taken Sam after he'd drugged him. He had a thing for killing women…and men, and, well, everyone _but_ Sam. Apparently his '_Love_' for him wouldn't let him do that!

"Making you love me." Dean explained calmly. Psychotically so, more than the usual actually. Sam noticed.

"Again, how do you plan on making me do that?" Sam asked worried.

"A spell, a permanent one. Maybe combined with an idol to make it take better." Dean said and smiled, "I should have done this earlier like Dad did with your Father but…I just hoped I could convince you to do it without it. I wanted you to honestly love me but I'll have to settle for the spell induced version." He sighed and pulled to the side then looked down sadly, biting a lip.

"Lust spell. You are going to bind me with a lust spell!" Sam shrieked in terror now. "Wait, my father?" He was shocked.

"Yes, my Father, the Ruler of Hell, fell in love with him, made him his Mate, as I have done with you. A spell was done and they were married, Consorts in Hell. He rules Hell with my father now." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"I thought he was dead! You couldn't tell me this! So, you're my…" Sam got scared now.

"Brother, sort of. We demons don't see family relationships the way humans do. You are my Mate, not my Brother. John said you could be Mine. He says I could make you happy." Dean said happily, eyes eager to please him. "It was supposed to be a surprise. He wanted to surprise you when I brought you down to Hell to meet him again. He is looking forward to seeing you again."

"So, my Father mated with your Father, the Ruler of Hell, had you and then…sent you to me to make me your Mate? And now you are going to use a Spell to make me agree to it, and a Lust Idol?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, horror filled his heart at these thoughts.

"No, silly. Love idol, it should do the same thing." Dean said and got out to lean on the car. "You won't love me, I need you, too. I shouldn't have to drug you to be with you. So…" He shrugged, "I wanted your real love, like we made that night at Stanford but…you left and when I found you, you just…said I was a one night stand and I knew it wasn't true so I had to convince you."

"You're a demon, Dean." Sam said and the man shook his head.

"Doesn't mean I can't feel love or feel like I feel for my Mate, for _you_. I want…I can't get what I want, so I'll have to…" He sighed. His father, Robert Singer, was the Ruler of Hell, had fallen for John Winchester as soon as the man had tried to keep him from killing another Hunter like him. Bobby had taken him then and did the same with him that Dean had been doing but…he'd eventually done the spell and made him touch a lust and love idol and now John was his Consort and they ruled Hell together. Dean dearly loved his Mom/Dad, John, but this wasn't working. It had been two years and Sam still was resisting him! "You won't admit you love me so…I can't have that."

Dean didn't want to have to kill him. So…

Dean sat in silence when he got back in and drove back on the road. "I didn't want to do this, Sam. But I can't let you go, and I can't bear you dead, and I can't bear being without you, and I can't live without you; so I have to do _something_. I'm not a bad demon, not like the others; not as much really. This is my body so I don't possess anyone or burn them up! I don't go around terrorizing communities or getting people to sell their souls. What's wrong with me? Why won't you love me back!" Dean demanded to know as he drove.

"You kill people, you rape them and me! You have killed everyone that figured out what you were doing with me! Must I continue?" Sam said and sighed.

"One, we all kill people. I just do it less than others do. So you can't say I'm like them. Yes, I do the drug thing but it's the only way you'll admit you love me. And I killed them all because they had taken or would have taken you from me and I couldn't have that." Dean explained. "There are only two choices here and you won't do the first one."

"So Idol and spell changes my mind or I learn to love you." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"And if I run after pretending to love you…" Sam said. It could work.

"I come after you, kill who is hiding you, and then do the Idol thing." Dean said calmly. "The same choices; they won't ever change, Sam."

"I'll…" Sam thought about it. He could pretend to love Dean and live happy or not, or be blissed out by the spell and have his mind hijacked. Damn, they were both bad choices but one was worse than the other. "I'll love you as myself, no idol or spell. I won't run anymore and no one else has to die."

"Good, cause I have a plan for that, too." Dean said happily and hugged him tight, kissing him, and surprisingly, Sam kissed him back and melted. Not breaking the kiss, Dean pulled them to the side beside some trees and pressed him to the seat in two seconds flat. He pulled the leather shorts off Sam and stroked him. Sam tried to stop his body from responding but it apparently really _really_ liked this plan!

And, even as he went to whimper no, his mouth said, "Yes…!" and Dean lubed up fingers and got him ready, and Sam's body responded like Dean had just lit fireworks inside him. Dean worked into him and Sam totally forgot he should hate this demon, forgot he should be fighting him, and definitely forgot he didn't love him back! All he thought then was that he wanted him to do this more, to make love to him, and to touch his dick as he thrust into him. He desperately wanted Dean to keep kissing him and reached long arms to pull a surprised Dean down and shoved his tongue in his mouth, and Dean kissed him hard again.

They moved together for hours when his hands undone and legs freed, and he wrapped them around Dean's waist and pulled him in more, and his arms reached to grasp and claw at Dean in pleasure. "No." was not present here. But "More!" was rapidly followed by "I love you!" and Sam's response, "I love you!" as they moved harder until they came over and over.

Which was when a suddenly timid Dean asked Sam. "Do you want me to…" Dean said flustered, "Then you can take me, too…Marry me?"

Sam was shocked to say the least. "Marry you?" He said but still lifted hips as Dean stroked him hard and straddled him, sheathing Sam inside him and gasped as he worked in, moving up and down to get comfortable and fucking onto him harder now.

"Be my Consort." Dean moaned, "I adore you, love me!" He cried a little now, "I'm sorry I hurt you but I tried really hard to never cause you pain, baby. The drugs made it easier on you, and I never forced you, I was careful…_loved_ you for so _long!_" He moaned harshly as pleasure flooded him and Sam followed, moaning with him and flipping them, lifting Dean's legs and taking him deeper and harder. "So good, take me, take me!" Dean screamed and clawed at his sides and thighs. Sam felt his body clench and go hard, orgasms burning through him as he impaled Dean and they came together as the car nearly flipped on its side as they fucked more and more. Taking the demon until they lay on top of each other and gasped for breath.

"I'll be your Consort." Sam said kissing him softly, feeling his reluctance slipping away, and love and need for this demon consume him.

"You love me now?" Dean asked worried, "But you _said_…" He sat up and Sam sat behind the wheel as Dean slid to the passenger's side.

"Yes, don't know how or why but I do. I must have always felt that way but not known it. I'm sorry I fought it so hard, but I'm a hunter; being with a demon is never easy for us." Sam said, "Plus you killed people; that was hard to deal with."

"They didn't matter, you did. But I don't have to kill anymore now. Not anymore." Dean said smiling, "No more killing." He leaned in and kissed Sam again. "We are going Home now. I only came up here to get my Mate and Consort. I don't belong on Earth."

"Home?" Sam asked confused.

"Hell. We are going to Hell where we belong now. I'm the Prince of Hell; I only had to come up to find a Mate. I found you and it's taken us two years to get here. I have to return to rule at my Father's side now; with you." Dean said happily.

"But I'm still alive." Sam said softly.

"I know. You won't die there, silly. Maybe become more demonic like me but still human, too." Dean said. "All Rulers of Hell are required to do it this way."

"So we'll rule Hell?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Someday. For now, we'll be Co-Regents with my Father and yours. You'll like my father; he's just like you, baby." Dean reassured him and then kissed him. Sam melted but did his best to be logical here.

"No choice for us?" Sam said, surprised at the '_Us'_ in that one.

"No, I am only allowed come above for a Consort, and they must be Human at first. I return to Hell then and rule until my sons are born and do the same. Then they take the throne and I am free to roam where I wish then. Do what I want, in Hell, but eventually end up here again. When I learn to avoid the humans and fit in with them better." Dean explained. "You'll be by my side, of course." He took Sam's hand and he cuddled into his side.

"You ready? I want to you to meet my parents, they are going to love you! My Dad says I talk about you too much; that it shows how much I love you. I can't wait for him and my Dad/Mom to see you. John has missed you very much. I suspect that's why he wanted me to choose you as my Mate, so you would be with him there. He wanted his son back, he talks about you all the time! He's so proud of you, loves you so much still." Dean blurted and smiled happily, "You are going to fit in so well. We'll have the wedding immediately, get you involved with Hell more and maybe consider having our kid. As a human would be fine. You can do it as a demon but… the more human it is, the more likely the child will be like me and not…like the demons you used to fight."

"Oh." Sam said then sighed, "Weird enough…a kid would be nice and if they could be human-like would be best." Sam thought this sounded surreal but also so good, too. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Dean said preparing to send them to Hell now.

"I got sick this morning. I thought it was the drugs but…now I'm not so sure." Sam asked, "Can we…do a test before we go?" He sighed and smiled, "I don't know how this happened, how I love you, but I do. I know I might be pregnant but…I don't care how I can accept it so easily but I do. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you already did a spell but I know better, you were with me the whole time." Sam groaned. "When Dad disappeared, I was lost. I tried to finish school to make him proud of me, and then I got that scholarship to Stanford. And I met Jess and thought…we had forever, you know? But then I met you and I felt for you, and we had our night and I ran back to Jess. Then you followed me and killed her and took me. And I freaked out and then you kept me prisoner for two years and now…I feel _different _and don't know why but I know I can't fight it and don't want to now. So, yes, I want the test and if it's positive that's great. If it's not, we'll go to Hell, and marry, then try again. I want our kid to be human as possible! Not too much demon, not like…the more human I am when I have it, the more human the kid will be, right?"

"Yes, my Mom/Dad was mostly demonic when he had me and therefore I got more demon in me. Dad said the more human the mother, the more human the baby. The less demon they'll carry genetically. So…yeah, now would be best." Dean said, "I will not ever let you go. So if this is a ploy, I will chase you and capture you again, and keep you. I love you and will make sure you stay with me, Sammy."

"I'm not going away, not running, not a ploy to go run for help." Sam said and eyed his own naked body. "I do need clothes though."

"Yes, you do." Dean admitted, "No one lays eyes on what's mine now." Then he handed him a bag. Sam dressed as best he could in the front seat and slid out the driver side of the car at a rest area, slipping on his socks and shoes. Dean waited to see if he would run. Sam waited to see if Dean was going to make him stay and not let him run far. Neither did anything but get in the car and Dean let Sam drive. Sam drove them to a drugstore. Then they got four tests and Sam found out the truth.

He was pregnant. The child would be all human only a little demony, and he was okay with that. Dean would never let him go and he wasn't sure he wanted him to now. He didn't want to go back to being bound all the time, being chased down and brought back like a wayward child. He found he didn't care to leave Dean now. Was happy with him this way.

It could be a spell, Sam thought. But…it was better than the way it had been between them. Dean hadn't done it, but someone had; if it was one. He had stopped caring by now.

He was a mom now. Soon to be a husband. Sure, this wasn't what he'd dreamt his life would be like but…he was loved and he'd known that the whole time. In his own delusional way, Dean had wooed him, loved him, taken care of him. He'd never beaten, hurt by him, damaged, or punished very severely; despite his many escapes from him. He'd always killed all those that hid Sam from him; cops that tried to help Sam, and then carried him home to him, and then fed and pampered Sam after he carried him back to his side; said he'd loved and missed Sam though...

It wasn't the sanest option but it was the only one for him now.

He'd marry this demon, bear this child, and eventually rule Hell with him. He would be a good one. Sam was sure, even when he went demonic. He was happy now, better than struggling to get away from Dean, and afraid, then annoyed and irritated all the time; fighting against bonds of rope, cuffs, and a demon's obsessive love for him.

Sam would be fine now.

Owned and loved by the demon.

His keeper.

His jailer.

His tormentor.

And, best of all,

His demon lover.

And Eternal Master.

Yes, it may be Hell.

But he would call it Home, ruling by Dean's side.

And hoped his kids had it better than he had.

Even as Dean now dragged them down to Hell, with that arrogant but happy look on his face; so proud and overjoyed from his pending love with Sam and Fatherhood.

Maybe his kid stood a better chance at finding love easier than he and Dean had.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby brushed the spell powder from his hands. John put up the cauldron as they cleaned up the ritual space. "Think it worked?" John asked worried, "You did it right?"

"Yes, dear, just like my Dad did for me to get you to love me." Bobby said and they kissed happily, "I got you used to me, accepting of me, and just beginning to like me, and he did the rest with the spell. Sam was accepting Dean now; it was time to do it. He never would have loved him, just as you would never have loved me. Now you do and we are happy. They will be, too. Sam loves him now. I felt it take effect in him." Bobby said and sensed them. "Apparently it did; here they come." His golden eyes glowed as he sensed their descent into Hell now.

And soon after the happy parents welcomed them to Hell, where the young pair would stay. Then they got married in a formal ceremony and his parents saw how happy they were. "It took." Bobby whispered to his Consort and smiled.

"They look so happy!" John said happily and nudged his husband. "Can we…can _we_ try again? The kid thing?" He looked nervous.

"I'd love to." Bobby said nodding. Another kid would be nice, a brother for Dean; he'd like that. A playmate for his child. Maybe they could rule together? Co-rulers had a nice ring to it…"Let's start after this!"

"Get the Idol, the fertility one. It will make sure." John said and nodded to their vault.

"Good idea." Bobby agreed and then they listened as the Dark Priest performed the ceremony and left out the '_turning Sam immediately to a demon_' part at both of the men's insistence. Sam would turn on his own; there was no need to rush it. Dean loved him human this way and they had Eternity together now; so there was no need to force it on him. Just as Bobby had done with John, letting his lover turn slower and stay human as he long as he could. Dean had come later, when he'd been mostly demonic but…it had been harder getting pregnant. But, with the idol, they could do it immediately now!

And when the Prince and his Consort retired to their chamber, so did Bobby and John.

They had plans for their Consorts and they were sure they would enjoy every last one of them, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

(22 years later, Earth time)

Logan Winchester and Steven Singer rode in their Impala and spotted the pair they had been following lately. They were beautiful! The men were tall and fair, twins but not _too_ identical. They pulled in where they could watch them better again.

"They are perfect!" Steven told his cousin and they nodded. And, as the men entered the kink club, the demons followed; stun guns at the ready. The padded cuffs in their jackets' inner pockets. And, an hour later, they had the pair bound and unconscious in their backseat.

Then humming happily, they drove into the night.

They had chosen their Mates, now they just had to make them theirs. Just like their parents had.

They were sure they would eventually love them someday.

If not, there was always the spell or the idol to do the job for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
